


Missing

by GoofyGiant



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Missing mother, Orphan OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGiant/pseuds/GoofyGiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiguo is an orphan who's mother dissapeared. When she gets adopted, however, she's equiped with help from her new [older] brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> after the idea for the story was being trashed, it's here!

Cold.

That's all Aiguo remembers in the weather.

Just cold.

She was told that she was too young to remember by the kind woman who runs the orphanage but she remembers alright.

She was about one years old, not ready to walk yet. So she was carried here.

It was snowing that day.

She remembers the calendar saying December 18. She also remembers crying. Loud crying.

The one thing she lucidly remembers are the words her mother said before she was handed off to the woman.

"My prayers are with you, Ai."

Finally, she remembers being tucked into bed at this place, for the first time.

And she thought last time.

It was about the middle of May where Aiguo's life took another dip.

She was adopted.

She only remembers a few things. She always has mind blurs at times, making her forget the easiest of things, making it complicated for her to remember almost everything.

There was a Korean lady who came in and she looked fairly young. She heard that she was 28 at the time.

She remembered she walked around, looking at all the children. But she scanned over the rest of the children, immediately looking over at her.

"Is this one Chinese?"The woman asked.

"Yes, she is actually."

Aiguo looked at the woman who was nearing by the second. Should she run or stay? If she ran she would spoil her thought of getting a new home.

"You're coming home with me."

Hold up..what?

"Mrs. Cho, I'm taking this one."

"Alright. Aiguo, go pack your bag."

Aiguo walked off to her room and pulled out a small bag. The only thing really wants to take is this bear Mrs. Cho's son gave her. He was nice.

As she grabbed her bear and headed back out into the front, the young woman held her arms out. Did she want a hug?

Aiguo went over and hugged the young female. The female then picked up Aiguo, said her goodbyes, and walked out with her leaving Aiguo to guess that she already signed the legal documents.

As they got in the car, Aiguo looked out the window. It's her last time seeing this place. It was about time. She was so busy on focussing on her surrounding that she didn't even notice that the car started to move.

"So, your name is Aiguo, right?"

Aiguo nodded. She couldn't really speak to her since she wasn't fluent in English or Korean.

"I didn't tell you about what's going on at home before we left. So I'll tell you now."

Aiguo looked over from the window and looked in front of her. It better not be bad.

"You're going to be at home with 5 boys."

Okay, it's kind of bad.

" The eldest is 9 and the youngest is your age. 4, right?"

Aiguo nodded again and noticed how the car came to a complete stop. They were here.

The female helped Aiguo out the car and they walked up the stairs to the door. Did she leave a nine-year-old home with a four-year-old?

"Jaejoong, open the door."The female said while knocking on the door.

In a split second, a brown haired boy showed up at the door, and immediately looked at Aiguo, who hid behind the young woman's leg.

"Eomma's back!"Jaejoong yelled. Aiguo's ears rang with him saying this. 

Aiguo was walked into the house by her new mother and was sat on the couch. She could get used to this. Before her eyes, there were five boys trying going to sit on the same couch as her. They all looked at her, but looked 'over' her like she wasn't there.

"Boys, I want to introduce you to Aiguo; your new sister."Her mother said.

Aiguo hopped off the couch and stood in front of the boys, who looked her oddly. Maybe it's becasue she's the first small girl in this house? Or their first sister?

"Looks like Changmin isn't the youngest anymore."

"Leave me alone, Jaejoong!"

"Like I was saying."the mother said."She's not fluent in Korean, so it'll take her time to adjust."

"Oh! Oh! I know how to speak in Chinese."

"No, you don't."

"Leave me alone, Jaejoong!"

"And remember."the mother said."Be nice to her. Now I'm going to go cook dinner."

As the mother walked in the kitchen, all the attention was directed to Aiguo who was still standing there.

"I'm going back upstairs."Jaejoong said walking straight past his younger (youngest, now) sibling.

"Jaejoong! Stay down here!"the mother called from the kitchen.

Jaejoong walked back over and leaned against the entrance way to the living room. 

"My name is Changmin!"One of the boys (who was the youngest, she tries to note) says waving. Hey, he's nice.

"I'm Junsu."One of the boys says without looking up from his Nintendo DS.

"I-I'm Yoochun."The other one says not looking up from his DS either.

"And I'm Yunho." One of the lighter haired boys says getting to Aiguo's level. He's nice too."And that's Jaejoong."

Yunho points to Jaejoong leaning aginst the entrance way to the living room, who waves a little. He looks like he doesn't really like her.

"M-my name is...Aiguo."Aiguo says with her speech being broken up and her name being slurred almost.

"Hi Aiguo!"Changmin says waving to the smaller girl.

"You already said hi to her, Minnie."Yoochun said.

"I know that already."

Aiguo climbed on the couch and went to see what Junsu and Yoochun were doing. As she leaned over, she didn't really know what was happening because of how close Junsu was holding his DS to his face. It was useless.

"Dinner time!"

Aiguo could of swore she saw all of her new brothers (minus Changmin) race up to the table quick as lighting. She thinks Changmin didn't run because he was still getting off the couch. And so was she. 

"You weren't going to help your younger siblings get to the table?"The mother kind of scolded.

"It's okay I got it."Yunho says picking both Changmin and Aiguo from the couch and sititng them in the seats.

Aiguo was placed on between Jaejoong and Yunho and could barely see over the table;so she kneeled kind of. Changmin was able to see over the table. Maybe it was because of the book right under him.

Once the mother sat down, everyone started eating. Aiguo looked around at everyone eating. Especially, Changmin who looked like he hasn't eaten in days.

Aiguo looks down at her plate and widens her eyes.

It's Jajangmyeon*.

Something remembers Mrs. Cho making.

Maybe it was also familiar because it's a Korean Chinese dish. And hell, it tasted good.

Aiguo digged in a bit too quick. No one noticed apparently. Yoochun looked up at her then looked down at his food and finished eating. Was eating a sport in this house or something? Maybe it's because she lives with boys.

It was shortly after dinner and everyone was off to bed. Her new mother makes food so good it could put you into a coma if you ate two dishes.

Aiguo was shown to her own room with a bed against the wall. For a family of seven, this house was big despite it's small outside. She was tucked in bed and was kissed on her forhead. Her new mother kneeled down and whispered something that was coherent to her surprisingly.

"I love you, Ai." 

Aiguo smiled a bit and whispered back, "Wo ai ni*."

Her mother left the room and closed the door leaving Aiguo to close her eyes and sleep.

Her new family is nice and just. She already loves her brothers. Aiguo finally closes her eyes but then opens them because she sees the door open.

"Goodnight, Aiguo."She hears Junsu say."The guys wanted me to say it for them."

"G-good..night..Junsu."

Junsu smiled then left the girl be in her room.

She could get use to this.

**Author's Note:**

> wo ai ni: i love you in chinese  
> jajangmyeon: a korean chinese dish; a noodle dish topped with a thick sauce made of chunjang, diced pork and vegetables, and sometimes also seafood [source:google]


End file.
